Together and Punching
by TheNameIsGrace
Summary: Vignette two: Lily's eccentric side. They're together and she's got ideas over gravity and summoning.


"Why did gravity have to be so . . .grave? Why couldn't we just bounce around the Earth? How freaking awesome would that be?" Lily Evans burst out randomly, sitting in between her boyfriend, and best friend. They both looked at her, though she didn't notice. "THAT'S IT!" She screamed, before bounding out of the bench, and out of the Great Hall in a blur of red hair. James Potter shook his head, going back to his dinner. Dia Prewett let her eyes linger in curiosity as to what Lily was talking about a little longer. No one had turned to stare, or were interrupted by her, as a revelation from that red headed Gryffindor came almost twice a week (though some first years still jumped or spilled kidney pie down them when she screamed in realization).

Lily skidded into the library, tripping over a rug, almost falling flat on her face. 'Damn rug' she thought darkly, heading for Pince's desk.

"A no-gravity spell!" She half-yelled, knowing that if it had been any other student, Pince would be off her rocker at them. But, Lily Evans was special.

Madam Pince seemingly knew that Lily was asking if a spell of that nature existed, and she nodded. "Ernest Mallify, 998 A.D."

"W-what?" Lily asked, disbelieving. How could she be 1000 years late! "But, they didn't even KNOW about gravity then!" Madam Pince smiled knowingly, and pointed at her favorite student.

"Aye, but the wizards did!" Lily frowned, leaving the library once again without bidding Madam Pince goodbye. She trudged down the carpeted, high-vaulted corridors back to the Great Hall a little glum. No one looked at her as she came back in and slipped back into her seat, sulking in her oatmeal.

"It exists already?" Dia questioned, though not knowing what existed or what her best friend had thought of. Lily nodded, choosing not to speak.

"Don't worry, Lils. You've just got to work your way up to the things that only you can think of." James told her optimistically; she looked at him, picturing ways to end his cheerfulness that had to do with her spoon and a whole lot of oatmeal.

Oatmeal . . .Oatmeal . . .

"Oatmeal . . ." she muttered into her breakfast, thinking hard.

James and Dia exchanged glances, ones that kin only knew of.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed again, bouncing up again, this time taking her spoon with her, though it was covered in oatmeal. James and Dia watched her go, this time a little bit more curiously. This was the first time she had taken something with her, and frankly James was a little sympathetic towards the spoon.

Lily was back in the library within seconds. "Oatmeal!" She told the librarian quickly. This time, though, the librarian didn't quite catch on.

"Yes dear, it's oatmeal. You're supposed to eat it." She told the student slowly, worried slightly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. But you know when you summon something and you use it, but then later it disappears? What if we made it stick like oatmeal does?" She asked in a rushed manner. Lily even waved the spoon around to show that the substance stuck. Irma Pince's eyes lit up, though they soon darkened.

"It's a wonderful idea, sweetie . . ."

"Will it work?" Lily cut off, her eyes earnest.

Pince shrugged, stepping from behind the desk and going to a bookshelf in the back of the library. Lily made a noise of frustration, following her.

"Many wizards- and witches- have tried to create this. That's actually how summoning came about. Creating things out of air, of course, not summoning in the sense of making things come to you." She paused, as if collecting her thoughts. "It's a very generic idea, or at least it was five hundred years ago. No one has attempted it in a while; why I don't know. Oh, you're going to be such a good addition to the Department of Mysteries!"

"Do you know why the objects disappear?" She asked quickly, not paying any attention to the compliment.

Madam Pince was quiet for a second, seemingly mulling it over in her head. "It doesn't have enough sticking power. A spell might have some use."

"A spell? But isn't that too obvious?"

"No. Not to the wizards five hundred years ago. They were under the impression that spells were just what you verbalized. We now know that when you perform a spell you need to have it pictured in your mind and know exactly how you want it to play out."

Lily nodded. "But, there's more to it than just words, Ms. Evans." She glanced through the titles on the bookshelf they were standing next to. "The one person to get close accomplishing it was a wizard the age of thirteen in 1456 from Hogwarts who was murdered. His findings before his premature death were collected and put into this book." She grabbed an antiqued book called 'The Findings and Results of the Late Lacriox Fishonat'. Lily inspected it, flipping through a few pages at a time.

"Thanks, Madam Pince." She muttered, distracted. Pince smiled and guided Lily out of the library. She wandered down the halls with her nose in the book, reading the introduction of the way wizards (the lack of the word witches also slightly angered her) thought of the way banishing and summoning worked, most of which was wrong as it was outdated.

"Hey look. It's our very favorite mudblood!" Someone called from behind her. This pulled her out of her trance, as she turned to see who had taunted her. It was Macnair and Snape, unsurprisingly. She felt her heart rise into her throat as she put on a brave face.

"What do you two want?" She asked in a bolder voice than she felt. Her heart was beating quickly already and they were twenty paces behind her still. They looked at each other, equally exceptionally ugly.

"Nothing of course, mudblood." Snape sneered, as Macnair chortled.

She started to back away, the book snapped shut as she quietly reached into her pocket, clutching her wand. Snape laughed loudly.

"We haven't even threatened you, mudblood." Macnair said in a thick voice. She gulped.

"Snape, I'm Head Girl. You know better than to treat the Head Girl with disrespect." Snape chortled, stepping quickly up to her in quick strides.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked in a threatening whisper, stopping barely six inches from her face. She gulped once more.

By now she had remembered herself and pulled her wand, even ready to bonk him on the head with the amazingly heavy book she had in her other hand if he tried anything, getting quite annoyed at his hot, disgusting smelling breath on her face.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let a can of whoop-arse out on you, Snape." Snape raised an eyebrow, which disappeared into a veil of greasy-black hair (that of which gave her nightmares, though James' hair always made it better).

She took this as an opportunity to throw her fist into his abnormally large nose, bloodying it to a point that would make James proud. He staggered backwards, looking at her through his hands, which were cupped around his bleeding nose, bewilderedly. She almost giggled with joy at what she had just done, but kicked him in the face like James had shown her to do.

Macnair took this time to step in, grabbing her arm roughly, but she got out of his grip by punching him in his fat stomach. He wheezed like every fifteen year old does, as they're slight wimps. He let go of her, his hand on his stomach, doubled over. She laughed, not believing how well James' moves were working.

"Lily?" A voice called to her, approaching. She looked up from her victims to James. "What the hell happened?" He asked, furious.

"Um . . . they attacked me." She said a wee bit proud of herself for the keeled over boys in front of her. The book had fallen to the floor, so she picked it up, brushing it off. "Do we leave them there?" He shook his head, drawing his wand.

"No. We should take them to Dumbledore." James said, looking slightly disconcerted. "How . . .?"

"Oh. I did what you showed me to do."

Read and review, mon peeps!

(S'il vous plait!)


End file.
